Three Days
by Maru-Miyako
Summary: Eren hanya punya waktu tiga hari untuk mengatakan bahwa ia sangat mencintai Rivaille. Akankah Eren menyerah? Author baru, abal. Happy Reading


Three Days

**Isayama Hajime © Shingeki no Kyojin**

Maru-Miyako

[Rivaille x Eren]

Rated: K+

Genre: Romance, Angst

Warning: Typos, Sad Ending, AU, OOC, jangan tanya soal Rated -_-v

Ciiitt! Braakk!

Mungkin seperti itulah suara yang ditimbulkan oleh kecelakaan singkat yang terjadi di tengah kota saat ini. Entah apa yang tengah mereka pikirkan hingga menyebabkan kekacauan macam ini. Mungkin melamun atau memang tengah berkomunikasi manis dengan sang istri ataupun teman kerja. Di sana tergeletak seorang laki-laki manis berkulit putih dengan gaun putih bersih miliknya. Surai kecoklatan miliknya kini bercampur dengan genangan darah miliknya sendiri.

Kemeja bersihnya juga tak lagi berwarna cerah. Kini tampak muram dengan bercak merah yang mulai kecoklatan. Beberapa orang berhambur mengePetrangi sekaligus mencoba untuk menyelamatkan korban tabrak lari yang sekarang tengah terkapar tak berdaya di bawah sana.

Segera mereka letakkan tubuh mungil milik sang lelaki manis yang tak diketahui namanya ini di dalam naungan sebuah toko mungil yang kebetulan berada tepat di depan tragedi tabrak lari ini. Tubuhnya sudah tak menunjukkan aktivitas yang berarti. Tangannya perlahan mendingin sedingin es. "Cepat panggil ambulan!" salah seorang warga berteriak kepada warga yang lainnya. Meminta seseorang dengan sukarela menolong lelaki ini untuk menundanya meninggalkan dunia.

Jauh dari jasad sang lelaki ini muncul sekelebat cahaya gaib yang mungkin hanya segelintir orang yang dapat melihatnya. Muncul sosok seorang laki-laki manis yang transparan. Dialah arwah dari sang lelaki malang di depan sana.

"Sebenarnya apa yang aku lakukan di sini? Bukankah aku harus segera meninggalkan dunia ini? Kenapa Tuhan tak segera mengambil nyawaku?" dilihatnya bulan purnama di atas sana yang bersinar terang seakan tahu apa isi hatinya sekarang.

Tubuh mungilnya dikagetkan oleh sentuhan seseorang di baliknya. Seketika ia meloncat ringan tanpa mengalihkan wajah kagetnya. "Kau pasti roh dari seorang laki-laki yang sekarang tengah tergeletak di sana. Benar bukan?" seorang laki-laki berparas tampan itu nampak mengajaknya berbicara. "Anda berbicara kepada saya?" Tanya sang lelaki ini dongkol. "Tentu saja. Anda pasti seorang laki-laki bernama Eren Jaeger yang tercatat dalam buku Catatan Kematian hari ini. Andalah yang terakhir," sang lelaki nampak tersenyum ramah disertai dengan wajah tampannya yang sedikit menggoda. "Kau Jean, bukan?" Eren mencoba menerka. "Tentu saja bukan!" ia nampak kebingungan mencari alasan.

"Namaku memang Eren Jaeger. Dan kau pasti tahu itu. Lalu apa urusanku dengan seseorang yang mati terakhir hari ini?" Eren masih tak mengerti dengan apa yang laki-laki di hadapannya ini bicarakan. "Anda akan mendapat kesempatan kedua untuk itu. Sekarang silahkan masuk ke dalam tubuh anda di sana. Saya akan menghidupkan anda kembali. Penuhi hutang anda dengan seorang laki-laki yang tengah anda cintai saat ini. Jika anda berhasil, anda bisa kembali hidup normal seperti manusia pada umumnya," lelaki yang ia ketahui bernama Jean di hadapannya ini masih setia dengan senyuman khasnya. "Jika aku gagal?" Eren mencoba menggertak. "Anda akan kami ambil kembali," seketika Jean di hadapannya ini hilang. Lenyap bagai debu yang diterpa angin.

"Sepertinya akan menjadi masalah baru dalam hidupmu jika satu-satunya hutang yang harus aku selesaikan adalah dengan laki-laki itu."

~.~.~.~.~

Jam dinding masih menunjukkan pukul enam pagi. Saatnya para pelajar untuk bersiap pergi ke sekolah. Seorang lelaki normal tengah berjalan dengan santainya menuju kelas yang telah beberapa bulan ia singgahi ini. Pandangannya masih pundung ke arah bawah. Entah apa yang tengah ia pikirkan.

Ingatannya kembali pada kejadian semalam yang membuatnya susah tertidur. Apa yang telah terjadi padanya sepenuhnya adalah kenyataan. Dia tak sedang bermimpi. Dia sedang diuji untuk saat ini. "Bagaimana aku mengatakan kepada seorang kekasih yang selama ini mencampakkanku begitu saja? Saat aku dihadapannyapun pandangannya mengarah ke arah lain. Tak pernah memperhatikanku," ia berfikir sejenak.

Lama ia menjalin hubungan dengan seorang laki-laki bernama Rivaille yang tak pernah menganggapnya sama sekali. Hatinya mungkin jenuh. Kesal dengan apa yang Rivaille perbuat padanya. Kekasih yang tak dianggap. Seperti itulah posisinya saat ini. apa yang sebenarnya difikirkan seorang laki-laki bernama Rivaille yang sekarang tengah asyik bercengkerama dengan seorang perempuan sekelasnya. Eren tahu, Rivaille pasti memiliki hubungan erat dengan seorang perempuan bernama Petra yang sekarang terlihat sedang bercanda gurau dengan kekasihnya ini. Ia hanya bisa diam. Mengunci mulutnya dan menerima kenyataan yang ada. Melewati mereka berdua dengan menunduk kesal. Melewati gerbang begitu saja tanpa mempedulikan sang kekasih yang memang tak memperhatikannya sama sekali. "Mungkin saat aku sudah tibapun kau pasti tak akan menyadarinya, Rivaille," ia mencoba berucap perlahan.

Kelas dimulai pukul enam tiga puluh. Masih tersisa beberapa menit lagi. Eren segera mengeluarkan sebuah laptop yang selalu ia bawa setiap harinya. Tangan-tangan lentiknya asyik mengetik sesuatu di sana. Cerpen. Hanya ini pekerjaannya setiap hari. Asalkan dengan ini ia bisa hidup dan membiayai sekolahnya seorang diri. Dia tak ingin merepotkan Ibu kesayangannya di rumah.

Sembari menunggu waktu yang sepertinya berjalan melambat, ia sempatkan untuk menggambar karakter seorang perempuan di atas kertas berukuran A4 yang selalu setia berada di loker miliknya. Tangannya asyik mencoret-coret sesuatu di sana. Menggambar sesuatu yang sekiranya bisa membunuh rasa bosannya untuk saat ini. "Waktuku hanya tiga hari. Sepulang sekolah aku harus mengatakannya," ia bergumam dengan sendirinya.

Di depan sana, seorang laki-laki tengah berjalan tegap ke depan kelas. Seperti ada sesuatu penting yang harus ia lakukan. "Teman-teman!" suaranya menggelegar memenuhi ruangan yang cukup luas yang sontak membuat Eren menghentikan aktivitas menggambarnya. "Ada apa?" seorang perempuan bernama Mikasa itu mencoba bertanya pada sang ketua kelas yang notabene adalah sahabatnya.

"Dua hari lagi akan dilakukan pesta budaya yang akan dihadiri oleh pihak umum. Kita harus menyiapkan semuanya secara cepat. Kita harus bisa membuka kedai yang ramai. Kita harus bisa menang dalam lomba!" ia mencoba menyemangati teman-teman sekelasnya. "Sepertinya akan sulit untuk bertemu dengan Rivaille kali ini," gumam Eren. Ia sadari seorang laki-laki tengah berjalan melewati kelasnya dengan tatapan datar. Ah, itulah sang kekasih yang selalu ia tunggu. "Rivaille!" Eren tak mempedulikan Armin yang berpidato ria di depan kelasnya saat ini. "Hm?" seorang laki-laki bersurai hitam itu menoleh. Memandang Eren dengan tatapan datar tanpa emosi. "A-aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepadamu," Eren mencoba melawan rasa gugupnya. "Cepatlah. Aku tak punya banyak waktu," Rivaille yang nampak bosan memandang ke arah lain.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Rivaille. Aku berjanji akan selalu menjagamu dan akan selalu berada di sisimu," Eren berhasil menyelesaikan kalimat terpentingnya. "Apa yang sebenarnya kau katakan? Aku tak terlalu mengerti," Rivaille hanya berbalik dan melanjutkan aktivitas berjalan santainya entah kemana. "Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk membuatmu percaya bahwa aku mencintaimu, Rivaille?" hatinya gelisah. Ia akan diambil dalam waktu dua hari. Apakah ia harus menjelaskan situasi ini kepada sang kekasih? Jangan bercanda. Itu rahasia yang tak boleh seorangpun tahu kebenarannya. "Bisakah aku hidup?" ia kembali bergumam.

~.~.~.~.~

Sore. Langit keorangean di ufuk barat tampak menakjubkan. Kuasa Tuhan yang tiada tara tengah dipertontonkan dengan indah saat ini. Suara burung menandakan mereka telah kembali ke sarang mereka masing-masing. Di sinilah Eren. Ditemani semilir angin sore yang menggelitik menyibakkan setiap helai rambut kecoklatan miliknya. Di atap sekolah yang nyaman. Melihat langit sore adalah kebiasaannya. Indah dan menakjubkan. Hanya itu yang ia terus ungkapkan.

Lagi-lagi pandangannya menangkap sosok laki-laki bermata malas yang sekarang tengah berjalan sendiri menuju gerbang sekolah. Sepertinya ia telah selesai dengan tugas festival yang menumpuk. Bahkan Eren yang notabene bukan pengurus kelas ikut terkena getahnya. Mereka menahan Eren untuk tak pulang terlalu cepat. Membantu. Seperti itulah mungkin.

Eren segera berlari mengejarnya. Tak ada waktu. Ini akan segera berakhir. Eren tak punya banyak waktu. Mungkin sekitar empat puluh delapan jam lagi ini semua akan berakhir. Berakhir mengesankan atau berakhir dengan mengenaskan. "Rivaille!" suara lembut miliknya terhenti tatkala ia dapati seorang perempuan bersurai honey sekarang nampak bergelayut manja pada lengan sang pangeran hatinya. Bagai dihujani puluhan peluru, hatinya hancur. Perlahan air mata menetes dari pelupuk mata lebar miliknya. Hatinya tak sanggup melihat semua ini. "Tenang, Eren. Lusa, penderitaan ini akan berakhir," ia bergumam dengan suaranya yang masih bergetar.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Rivaille. Sangat. Dan aku akan melakukan apapun untuk menunjukkan rasa cintaku padamu. Aku hanya ingin melihat kau tersenyum, Rivaille. Kau akan selalu menjadi yang nomor satu di hatiku. Aku akan mencobanya besok. Aku harus bisa meyakinkannya," Eren berjongkok. Mendapati bayangan sang kekasih yang perlahan menjauh. Bersama dengan bayangan sang perempuan yang ia tahu bernama Petra itu. Tidak, Eren tak berusaha untuk mencari umpatan yang akan segera dilemparkannya pada Petra. Hanya, untuk sebentar saja, biarkan hatinya mati. Biarkan hatinya menetralisir keadaan yang ada.

~.~.~.~.~

Malam ini begitu dingin. Menusuk tulang umat manusia yang sekarang tengah sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing. Suhu di luar sana benar-benar tak bersahabat dengan Eren saat ini. Dipaksakannya tubuh mungil itu untuk tetap menurut dengan perintah otak tengahnya. Duduk bersipuh di bangku taman kota yang sepi. Nafas panasnya berhembus membentuk sebuah uap disana. "Malam ini begitu dingin," ia sedikit berucap. Hatinya teringat akan sesuatu yang sontak merubah raup wajahnya menjadi kaget. "Ah, aku lupa. Aku hanyalah mayat hidup yang akan mati dua hari lagi," matanya menatap sayu ke arah kopi hangat yang beruap yang tengah ia genggam. Pandangannya perlahan menatap jam dinding kota yang lumayan besar di atas sana. "Sudah pukul sebelas. Aku harus segera pulang. Aku tak ingin membuat Ibu khawatir," ujarnya seraya beranjak.

Kedua kaki jenjang itu saling beradu. Bernada seirama dengan tangannya yang melambai perlahan. Syal kehijauan miliknya adalah satu-satunya alat untuknya menghangatkan diri selain mantel panjang yang ia kenakan. Fikirannya dipenuhi dengan seorang laki-laki bernama Rivaille yang selalu dan selalu ia kasihi. Entah apa yang tengah difikirkan sang kekasih saat ini. Selingkuh bukan pilihan yang tepat untuk saat ini. Rivaille pasti tahu betapa Eren-nya begitu pengertian akan dirinya.

"Rivaille, waktuku hanya tersisa dua hari lagi. Aku ingin kau tahu, aku mencintaimu sampai kapanpun. Sampai empat puluh delapan jam lagi," Eren berucap seraya menatap langit malam bertabur bintang yang indah. Pandangannya tetuju pada satu bintang paling cerah diantara ribuat bintang di atas sana. "Aku berharap aku akan dikenang seperti bintang. Aku ingin bersinar seperti kau yang ada di atas sana," ia kembali bergumam tanpa bergeming.

~.~.~.~.~

Hari kedua sebelum semuanya berakhir. Eren berfikir semua ini tak berguna. Tak ada manfa'atnya. Untuk apa ia mengejar sesuatu yang tak sepenuhnya melirik ke arahnya. Kaki jenjang miliknya bergerak menuju gedung music di seberang gedung kelasnya. Lelah. Memang hanya itu yang terpancar dari raup wajahnya saat ini. Terlebih dengan murid-murid yang tak ia kenal dari kelas yang berbeda. Tak nyaman rasanya jika setiap gerak-gerik yang kita lakukan selalu diamati. Seperti tersangka saja.

Ia hanya optimis. Optimis pada satu tujuan menemui kekasihnya yang kemungkinan besar sekarang tengah berlatih untuk penyambutan festival besok malam. Pandangannya berpapasan dengan seorang perempuan berambut sebahu yang sepertinya familiar untuk pengelihatannya. Seorang perempuan berambut honey yang selalu berada di dekat kekasihnya. Segera ia menoleh kaget ke arah belakang. Berharap sang perempuan ini masih belum menghilang. Pandangan Eren masih setia menelusuri lorong kosong di belakangnya. Tak mungkin dia berpapasan. Mungkin hanya perasaan cemasnya yang berlebihan.

Sampai. Di depan ruangan klub music. Terdengar suara pintu digeser terbuka. Pandangan Eren menangkap sosok itu. Sosok seorang laki-laki yang lebih mini dari tinggi badannya. Mata mengantuk yang selalu ia tampakkan itu sedikit tergerak mendapati seorang laki-laki di hadapannya. "A-anu, Rivaile-" kalimat ini masih belum sepenuhnya tersampaikan. "Ada apa kau kemari? Jangan mengangguku. Ini masih jam klub, bukan?" ia berucap dingin. Sinis. Seolah-olah seorang laki-laki di hadapannya ini adalah seorang lelaki yang berhasil membuat moodnya buruk. "B-bisakah kau tak mengabaikanku?!" kesabaran Eren telah habis. Cukup sudah dirinya berakting layaknya seorang laki-laki lemah yang tak tahu apa-apa di hadapan Rivaille.

"Hm. Katakan apa yang kau inginkan," Rivaille segera menutup pintu ruangan klub agar tak mengundang seorangpun masuk ke pembicaraan seriusnya dengan seorang laki-laki yang _mungkin_ ia kasihi ini. "Besok adalah malam terakhirku," Eren terlihat menunduk. Sedih. Mata kehijauan miliknya terlihat sayu. "Kau akan segera pindah?" Rivaille menjawab dengan nada sedatar mungkin. Eren yakin tersirat kekhawatiran di hati Rivaille. "Bukan. Lebih dari itu. Rivaille, aku mohon beri aku kenangan terindah malam itu. Gandeng aku layaknya sepasang kekasih seperti biasa," Eren menjawab takut-takut. Apa mungkin Rivaille bisa meneggandengnya tanpa merasa malu di hadapan semua murid?

"Hanya itu?" Rivaille bergumam seraya menyilangkan kedua tangannya bosan. "Iya. Hanya itu," Eren terlihat tersenyum senang. "Tapi aku tak janji. Karena malam itu aku dan Petra akan-" Eren kembali geram. Segera ia sanggah kata-kata Rivaille cepat. "Aku akan pergi denganmu walaupun kau mengajak seorang perempuan bernama Petra itu!" Eren membentak seraya berlari meninggalkan Rivaille yang masih setia dengan tatapan datarnya.

'_Rivaille, aku mencintaimu. Tidakkah kau sadar bahwa sebenarnya aku ini hanyalah mayat hidup yang sewajarnya akan membusuk besok malam? Aku harap kau mengerti akan permintaanku ini. Hanya kau satu-satunya laki-laki yang memberikanku kenangan indah tentangmu,"_

Lagi. Air mata Eren kembali menetes. Benar. Papasannya dengan Petra itu bukanlah imajinasi. Mungkin ia telah merencanakan sesuatu yang akan dia dan Rivaille lakukan saat festival. Langkahnya terhenti sesaat. Didongakkan pandangannya menuju langit biru di atas sana. "Apakah kau tahu, Rivaille? Tak ada waktu lagi untuk memandang wajah menyebalkanku lagi. Benarkan, Tuhan?" Eren tersenyum getir. Air matanya masih setia mengalir deras di pelupuk manik kehijauan miliknya.

~.~.~.~.~

Tiga hari sudah ia menunggu waktu yang telah ditentukan. Festival sekolah ini akan menjadi saksi bisu kepergiannya meninggalkan dunia. Ucapkan selamat tinggal pada dunia, Eren.

Eren hanya menatap langit dengan getir. Menunggu watu dirinya untuk menghilang. Saat tepat pukul sembilan malam nanti. Waktu yang sama ketika ia tak sengaja tertabrak dengan sadisnya malam itu. Ketika ia merasakan mati suri yang selama ini dipertanyakan. Tangan mungilnya sibuk mengangkat kardus besar berisikan tumpukan buku yang sekarang menjulang di tangannya. Langkahnya masih terdengar. Berjalan menuju tempat tujuannya. Gudang.

Pandangannya masih menatap datar ke arah depan. Beraharap tak menabrak seorangpun di depan sana. Ia hanya menyapa ringan setiap orang yang ia kenal yang kebetulan berpapasan dengannya. "Waktu terasa berjalan begitu lama," ia bergumam. Sampailah kini ia di depan ruangan bertuliskan 'Gudang' yang tertutup rapat. Ia letakkan sejenak sang tumpukkan buku hanya untuk membuka pintu gudang yang terkunci. Debu sedikit mengepul dari dalam sana. Eren hanya bersin sesekali. Dengan cepat tangannya meletakkan tumpukkan buku. Ia beranjak dan merasa ada seseorang di belakangnya. Ia tak berani berputar. Tak ingin melihat siapa yang tengah berdiri di belakangnya.

"Siapa?" dirinya bertanya pada bayangan yang nampak di lantai gudang. "Rivaille," sang bayangan berucap. Eren tersentak sejenak. Pandangannya kembali seperti semula. "Ada apa?" Eren bertanya. Kerja kerasnya untuk menghindari Rivaille seharian ini terpatahkan sudah oleh sang empunya nama. "Kau bisa ikut denganku. Tapi aku juga tak bisa meninggalkan Petra. Tak apa?" Rivaille menawarkan. Senyuman tulus terukir sejenak dari bibir Eren. Ia merasa sang kekasih ini sedikit demi sedikit mengerti dirinya.

"Aku tak apa," Eren menjawab. Perlahan ia berbalik dan meninggalkan Rivaille sendirian. Entah apa yang tengah ia perbuat. Eren sudah tak ada urusan lagi dengannya. Wajahnya menunjukkan senyuman getir. Air matanya perlahan mengucur. Sedikit demi sedikit. Ia jenuh. Raga mungilnya jatuh terduduk. Tangannya sibuk mengusap air mata yang tak hentinya mengalir. "Tuhan, bisakan kau memberiku kesempatan sekali lagi?" ia berucap dalam tangisnya. Berharap Tuhan memberinya kesempatan sekali lagi untuknya melihat sang kekasih yang perlahan mulai menjauh.

~.~.~.~.~

Suasana riuh festival mulai terlihat. Semua siswa berpakaian serba aneh tengah memenuhi stand-stand dagangan. Festival ini dibuka untuk umum. Siapapun boleh hadir. Eren tengah memandang pantulan bayangan dirinya di depan cermin. Dengan sebuah kemeja putih dan celana jeans hitam yang tengah ia kenakan. Jam masih menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam. Masih terisa dua jam lagi.

Segera ia sahut tas ransel yang sedari kemarin bertengger manis pada gantungan baju kamar miliknya. "Aku berangkat!" ia berucap pada siapapun yang berada di dalam rumah. "Hati-hati!" sebuah suara menyahut. Ia yakin itu pasti suara sang kakak. Ia kembangkan senyuman sebaik mungkin. Eren akan segera menyambut festival terakhirnya ini dengan senyuman.

"Ramai sekali," Eren sedikit bergumam. "Eren!" sebuah suara menyahut dari keramaian. "Ah? Petra," Eren memberanikan diri untuk menjawab. "Benar! Rivaille bercerita banyak tentangmu. Ayo kita nikmati festival ini," Petra tampak ceria. Eren hanya mengangguk setuju dan segera ditarik oleh Petra menuju keramaian. Rivaille hanya diam di pojok kanan mengamati setiap deret kedai yang terpasang. "Rivaille, aku ingin pergi bersama Eren. Boleh kan?" Petra bertanya dengan senyuman mengembang ke arah Rivaille yang disertai anggukan malas dari sang empunya yang ditanya. Eren hanya tersenyum. "Tapi ada urusan yang harus aku selesaikan dengan Riaille," Eren menjawab dengan sopan. "Rivaille pasti akan menyusul kita!" Petra masih setia dengan wajah cerianya.

Mereka berdua menikmati pesta besar-besaran yang tengah berlangsung. Membeli gulali, makanan ringan lain, dan barang-barang antik dari kedai. Seperti sepasang kekasih. "Eren, ayo melihat kembang api!" Petra segera menarik tangan Eren yang menuju tempat yang lumayan sepi. "Kembang api berlangsung pukul berapa?" Eren bertanya. "Pukul Sembilan," _"Tepat sekali waktunya,"_Eren membatin.

Petra segera mengadah menatap langit bertabur bintang yang luamayan cerah malam itu. "Petra, bias kita bicara sebentar?" Eren menawarkan. Seulas senyum terukir di wajah manisnya. "Hm. Ada apa?" Petra mengangguk dan segera bertanya. Petra menganggap Eren ini aneh. Mungkin karena malam, jadi kulit Eren terlihat lebih pucat. "Sebenarnya aku ingin Rivaille ada di sini bersama ki-maksudku bersamaku," Eren tampak bergumam dan menunduk. Buliran air matanya menggenang. "Eren, ada apa?" Petra tampak khawatir. "Tak apa. Jangan pedulikan aku. Cukup dengarkan kata-kataku," Eren tersenyum dan mendongak. Menunjukan wajah anehnya yang sekarang tengah tersenyum dengan linangan air mata.

"Petra, aku senang bisa bertemu denganmu. Aku senang bisa mengenal semua orang di sini," Eren mulai berucap. Petra hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung. Ada apa sebenarnya dengan seorang laki-laki manis di hadapannya. Ledakan kembang api mulai terdengar. "Petra, jagalah Rivaille. Aku mohon, jangan buat dia menangis," Eren berucap.

Perlahan tubuhnya melayang, bersayab bak seorang malaikat. Raga mungilnya mulai tak terlihat. Transparan. "Apa yang terjadi denganmu, Eren?!" Petra berteriak. Ia merasa air matanya mulai berlinang. Melihat seorang lelaki aneh di hadapannya yang perlahan terangkat.

"Saat aku menghilang, kenangan tentangku pada diri Rivaille juga akan menghilang," Eren tersenyum. Senyuman terindah yang ia tampakkan. Tangan lembutnya menyentuh pipi porselen Petra yang basah berlinang air mata. "Apa yang terjadi di sini? Eren, jelaskan padaku!" Petra masih tak mengerti dengan keadaan yang ada. Ia mencoba berteriak pada sosok bayangan yang perlahan mulai memudar bagai sakura yang berguguran. "Ingatkan Rivaille ketika kau bersamanya, Petra. Tapi ingat, jangan buat dia menangis. Aku tak ingin ia tersakiti karena ulahku. Selamat tinggal, Petra. Aku akan selalu dan selalu mengingatmu," bayangan Eren mulai memudar. Menyisakan sepucuk bulu merpati putih bersih yang berhasil Petra tangkap dari ribuan bulu sayap Eren yang memudar.

Petra segera berlari. Tak mempedulikan air matanya yang terus berlinang diterpa angin malam. Mencari satu sosok, Rivaille. "Rivaille! Rivaille!" ia berteriak. Tak peduli seberapa banyak orang yang tengah memperatikannya saat ini. "Ada apa?" terlihat Rivaille dari salah satu kedai tampak terusik dengan suara Petra yang memang memekikkan telinga.

'_Saat aku menghilang, kenangan tentangku pada diri Rivaille juga akan menghilang."_

"Tidak," Petra menunduk lesu. Air matanya masih mengalir. "Ada apa? Apa maksudnya air mata itu?" Rivaille masih setia dengan posisi datarnya yang ia tunjukkan. Perlahan Petra menghapus air matanya. Berjalan beriringan dengan Rivaille di sisinya. "Rivaille, apa kau-" Petra dibuat kaget saat menengok ke arah seorang laki-laki yang lebih tinggi darinya ini. Buliran air mata nampak terlihat mengalir deras dari pelupuk mata Rivaille yang sekarang tengah tertegun heran. "Ada apa ini? Kenapa aku merasa sesuatu yang berharga telah hilang? Kenapa aku menangis?" Rivaille nampak bergumam tak mengerti dengan tubuhnya saat ini.

"_Eren, aku tak pernah mengingatkan tentang dirimu padanya. Tubuhnya mengerti apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan," _Petra mengadah menatap langit seraya menggenggam erat bulu malaikat putih yang penuh kenangan di kedua tangannya.

'_Kenang aku, Rivaille. Sayangilah Petra seperti kau menyayangiku saat itu. Aku menitipkan dia padamu. Jaga dan citai dia layaknya seorang kekasih. Jangan buat dia menangis. Aku tak ingin dia merasakan apa yang aku rasakan.'_

..OWARI..

Akhirnya selesai juga. Ini membutuhkan waktu tiga hari, sudara-saudara *ngusap keringat* Saya pemula di *nangis darah.

Jangan lupa Riview ya, pemirsa *tebak kelopak mawar merah*  
Ma'af jika typos2 bertebaran *nunduk*

Oke, sampai jumpa di fandom yg lain~


End file.
